Joe Juba
Joe First Blow Juba (AKA: That Jerk Joe Juba) is the Senior Reviews Editor at Game Informer. Joe often battled with Dan Ryckert in an effort to hide his secret affection for him. Replay Appearances *Replay: Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi *Superman: The New Superman Adventures *Replay: Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain *Replay: Final Fight: Streetwise *Replay: Devil May Cry *Replay: Mister Mosquito *Replay: Enter the Matrix *Replay: The Smurfs *Replay: Haunting Starring Polterguy *Mario Party 3 *Replay: Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee *Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! *Replay: RoboCop *Replay: Zone of the Enders *Replay: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *Replay: Army Men 3D *Replay: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Replay: Little Nemo: The Dream Master *Replay: Star Fox Adventures *Replay: Halo: Combat Evolved *Replay: Dino Crisis 3 *Replay: Doom *Rayman *Joe & Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics *God of War II *Mario Party Super Replay Appearances *Super Replay: Super Metroid (on the sticks) *Super Replay: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Episode 4 *Super Replay: Resident Evil 2 - Episode *Super Replay: OverBlood - Episode 1 *Super Replay: Mega Man Legends - Episode 4 *Super Replay: Tail of the Sun - Episode 4, Episode 5, Episode 6, Episode 7 (Matt Helgeson had to leave during 6, and Joe took over) *Super Replay: The Legend of Zelda - Episode 8 *OverBlood 2 - Episode 9 Trivia *Dan has revealed that Joe is sensitive about his head, and dislikes when Dan touches it. *Joe clashes with Dan quite a bit, but the biggest conflict was when Joe drowned Ric Flare the caveman during Tail of the Sun's Super Replay. Not only was Dan yelling, but he was actually punching Joe. Joe got his revenge a few episodes later, as Reiner let him punch Dan. *Joe favors Tim Turi over Dan (Revealed in The Adventures of Cookie & Cream Replay Roulette). *Joe thinks that Dan has terrible taste in both food and movies. *Joe is a big fan of the God of War series, the Metal Gear Solid series, the Devil May Cry series, and the Final Fantasy series. *Joe was able to pass a section of Little Nemo: The Dream Master that Dan and Tim were both having trouble with, but died later. He seemingly did not know that the Bee animal can only fly for a short amount of time before falling, as he fell into a bottomless pit. *Despite his hatred of the game, Joe was the winner of Mario Party 3. *Joe has never played The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to completion *Dan revealed that Joe harbors a secret passionate love for professional wrestling. Joe has since tried to deny this on numerous occasions, ineffectively. *Hit Dan in the crotch with Ben Reeves' spoon *"If you see the Grinch, oral sex him IMMEDIATELY!" -Joe Juba *Joe was named Senior Magnetics Engineer during the Sonic the Hedgehog Super Replay. *Joe is the featured model on the 100% official Clamdy Cane website. Category:Game Informer staff